


When I'm Eleventy-Four

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Family Dynamics, Humor, Other - Freeform, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>With apologies to John and Paul.</i> Written for the Hobbit Filk challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Eleventy-Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

When I get older, my feet losing their hair  
Many years from now.  
Will you still be making me a nice rib roast,  
Mushroom casserole, cheddar on toast?  
If I’ve stayed too long at the pub in Bree  
Will you bar the door?  
Will you still have me?  
Will you still love me?  
When I’m eleventy-four?

You’ll be old then too…..  
And if you’d just say the word,  
I would stay by you.

I’ll be always handy, tending our smial,  
When the snows have gone.  
I’ll tie up your roses and your runner beans  
While you sit calmly tending my seams.  
We’ll stroll in our garden your hand in my hand.  
How could we ask for more?  
Will you still have me?  
Will you still love me?  
When I’m eleventy-four?

We’ll have a lot of children at our tableside  
All our babies, dear.  
We’ll watch them grow up right  
Without doubt or fear.

Post me a letter; answer me please!  
Tell me yea or nay!  
Gossip all about me over the back fence,  
Call your friends in for tea and a conference!  
Answer me, darling, please send me a sign!  
Be mine forever more!  
Will you still have me?  
Will you still love me?  
When I’m eleventy-four? _(whew…..)_


End file.
